Simplemente tu e yo
by anni-chan147
Summary: Y BOOTH, si me hubiesen dicho hace años que terminariamos asi yo me hubiera reido en su cara. JAJAJA. Gemelas jugando ¿Que tiene de divertido?. Mucho si sus padres son BOOTH/BRENAN y ellos estan recordando como es que acabaron como estan.UN NUEVO ONESHORT
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.

Esta es un historia que se me ocurrio de la nada, estaba viendo una película cuando anunciaron un capitulo de estreno de Bones, asi que aquí esta. Es un poco corto pero es una idea.

Bueno muchas gracias.

Los dejo.

**-lalala**- Conversaciones entre los personajes

**-**_**lalala**__-_ pensamientos de los personajes

_Lalala _–poema.

Simplemente tú e yo.

En una casa, justo en el centro de la ciudad, un matrimonio joven disfrutaba la tarde de un domingo, en familia. Se encontraban junto a sus dos hijas, jugando a un juego tan común como lo eran las escondidas.

**Mami, papi-** gritaron un par de gemelas, de aproximadamente cinco años de edad, de cabellos dorados y ojos color chocolate.

Hace aproximadamente una hora que estaban jugando a este juego, ahora mismo era el turno de sus padres el esconderse y el de ellas el buscarlos. Adoraban jugar ese juego, bueno talvez solo por un rato.

**Ya me aburrí, Dana**- Le dijo al dirigirse a la biblioteca.

**Espera Lana, aun no los hemos encontrado**- dijo regañando a su hermana.- **Lo correcto es encontrarlos u terminar el juego.**

**Ahora hablas como papa.**

**Y tú actúas como mama**- Se defendió Lana.

**No te preocupes, Dana, ellos eventualmente saldrán mama debe estar a punto de aburrirse**.

Ambas niñas tomaron asiento, cada una con un libro en sus manos, uno hablaba de Príncipes y Princesas y el otro hablaba de la historia de la humanidad.

**Ellas tienen razón, Booth, yo ya me he aburrido.**- Dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

**OH, vamos Huesos, míralas han dejado de buscarnos, y en cambio se han puesto a leer, leer Huesos, tan solo tienen 5 años, e ya parecen mayores, ellas deberían estar jugando.**

**Aun no entiendo como me convenciste.**

**Yo.-**Se defendió Booth- Si fuiste tu quien me convenció.

**No es verdad, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.**

Flash-Back

**No, puedo permitir que nos separes, solo por miedo**.- dijo antes de besarla.-**te amo.**

**Booth, yo no tengo miedo**-Dijo alejándose a una distancia que considero apropiada.

**Claro que lo tienes, tienes miedo a que te abandoné, igual que lo hicieron tus padres y tu hermano**- dijo acercándose para abrazarla.

**No, Booth,… todos terminan dejándome**-Llorando-**Todos y cada una de las personas que he amado en mi vida, se han alejado sin razón.**

**Te prometo, amarte por el resto de nuestras vidas, porque yo me iré en el momento que llegue tu hora, porque yo moriré contigo y para ti.**

**Booth!!!**

**Se mi esposa, Temperance Brenan.-**dijo arrodillándose, mientras había una pequeña caja con un anillo de diamantes.

**Si, Booth, me encantaría ser tu esposa.**

Fin del Flash-Back.

**Ves te lo dije tu fuiste el que me convenciste.**

**Bueno talvez fue esa vez, pero eso fue ya que estabas embarazada, quien hizo que eso pasara en primer lugar.**

**Ya te dije que se me antojo besarte, y luego una cosa llevo a la otra, pero aquí estamos, ¡no!-**dijo contestándole.

Flash-Back.

_**OH dios-**_, aun seguía pensando en el beso que se dieron en navidad, bajo el muerdago. _**– fue tan genial, esos labios, fue el mejor beso que he tenido jamás**_.-suspiro.

Había pasado los últimos días, pensando solamente en eso, y ahora que Booth, se encontraba en su apartamento, sentado en su mesa, comiendo su comida.

_No pude evitar,_

_No pude evitar mirarte a los ojos _

_Y perderme en tu mirada._

_No pude evitar pararme de mi asiento,_

_Y caminar lentamente así a ti._

_No pude evitar sentarme en tu regazo._

_No pude evitar mirar tus labios,_

_Y unirnos con un beso._

_No pude evitar lo que sucedió después._

_Y aun menos pude evitar,_

_Alejarme ala mañana siguiente._

_Porque no pude evitar,_

_Tener temor a perderte._

3 meses 1/2 después.

**Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí**.- suspiro.

**Que es lo que no puede estar pasándote, cariño**- dijo Ángela al entrar a la oficina de Brenan.

**Estoy embarazada, Ángela… que voy a hacer, nunca pensé estar en esta situación.**

**Un grito se escucho en todo el Instituto Jerfersonia.**

**Embarazada, felicidades cariño, ¿quien es el afortunado? - **Pregunto ansiosa**. – ¿Cuantos meses tienes?**

**Tengo 3 ½ meses, y Booth es el padre.**

**Espera, espera, Booth, el mismo Seely Booth que pisa y calza. **

**Si, el mismo.**

**Cuando paso, por que no me lo dijiste, yo no he notado cambios entre ustedes.**

**Es porque solo pasó una vez, y le dije que solo había sido sexo, nada más.**

**Porque hiciste algo así, todos hemos estado esperando que se den cuenta que se aman.**

**Nosotros no nos amamos.**

½ mes después

**Cuando pensabas decírmelo, Temperance Brenan, al momento que dieras a luz.- **dijo irritado.

**No, no es tu decisión.**

**Claro que lo es, es mi hijo también, y quieras o no voy a estar aquí contigo.**

Fin de Flash-Back

**Y después de eso, me dijiste que me amabas y que no me dejarías nunca.**

**Si eso dije, y pienso cumplirlo. Después nacieron nuestras hermosas hijas, y luego aceptaste casarte conmigo… fuiste muy cruel al hacerme esperar tantos meses para decir que si querías casarte conmigo.**

**Bueno me gusta hacerte sufrir**.- sonrió.

**Te amo.**

**Yo también te amo Booth.**

Minutos después salieron de su escondite, solo para encontrarse con sus hijas totalmente dormidas, el tiempo se les fue volando mientras recordaban los comienzos de su vida como parejas. Booth cogio a Dana en sus brazos, mientras que Temperance tomo a su dulce Lana también entre sus brazos.

Temperance Brenan miro hacia su pasado, hacia su presente, y así su futuro y sonrió. Porque se dio cuenta que no se arrepentía de nada absolutamente nada de su vida. Si, lo que tenia nunca lo había deseado, ¿Y que?, era mas feliz de lo que había pensado una vez.

"Si definitivamente su vida había cambiado en el momento en que había sido asignada como compañera del oficial Seely Booth".

"_**Muchas veces, las cosas no acaban como uno desea, si pero algunas veces tienes suerte, y acaban mucho mejor de cómo lo deseabas"**_

_**Por anni-chan147**_

Nada más quiero agradecerles, por haberse dado el tiempo de pasar por aquí.

Y gracias por adelantado de su comentario.

Se aceptan críticas y reclamos.

Gracias.


	2. EL PORQUE ESTAMOS DONDE ESTAMOS

**Solo un One-short mas sobre nuestra pareja favorita de Bones y como llegaron a donde están.**

* * *

Una habitación iluminada un poco por la luz tenue que entraba por la ventana, el reflejo de la luna, una cama situada en medio de la habitación, dos cuerpos fundiéndose en uno solo, un ritual tan antiguo como la vida misma.

**Ahh-** un grito acompañado de otro al finalizar el acto.

Una pareja diciéndose que ama al otro como al mismo o más. Besos cariñosos antes de dormirse abrazos el uno de otro.

Ala mañana siguiente

6 AM.

**Recuerdas el día que estamos en terapia con ****Sweets, cuando sin mas dije que quería tener un bebe.- **hablo cuando lo vio despierto aun abrazada de el.

**Como no recordarlo, me sorprendió tus palabras, pues eras tu la que dijo que nunca pensaba tener hijos, pero me sorprendí aun mas cuando me pediste a mi que fuera el padre.**

**Yo no te pedí que fueras el padre, te dije que fueras el donante de semen, porque antropológicamente hablando eres el hombre ideal.**

**Gracias por tus halagos Huesos.**

**De nada Booth, sabes de verdad extrañe que me llamases Huesos, después de la cirugía, pensé que nunca volverías a ser el mismo, en ese entonces me estaba perdiendo a mi misma.- **unas cuantas lagrimas se colaron en sus ojos.

**No me gusta que llores Huesos nunca lo he soportado, perdóname por haberte olvidado, aun recuerdo que cuando te veía como estabas triste, mi corazón me dolía, no puedo explicarlo, lo bueno es que lo recordé y no puedo ser mas feliz, Te amo-** la abrazo mas a si mismo, haciendo que ella sintiera lo mucho que la había extrañado y lo mucho que agradecía tenerla consigo.

**Gracias Booth no se que hubiese pasado sino hubieses recordado, recuerdas aquel día.**

Flash-Back.

Cerca de 6 años atrás.

Estaba sentada escribiendo una tonta historia de cómo seria mi vida si estuviera casada con Booth, termine la historia y decidí en ultimo momento borrarla, yo no era buena con cosas cursis. Escuche un quejido, mire hacia Booth, estaba despertando, me acerque rápidamente a el.

**Detente Booth, no debes moverte tanto, hubo una complicación en la operación, casi mueres.**

**¿Dónde estoy?- **dijo abriendo los ojos.

**Estas en el hospital, te operaron.**- guardo silencio, paresia meditar en lo que hace un momento le había dicho.

**Y tu ¿Quién eres?**

**No me recuerdas,-** se sintió triste, el la había olvidado- **soy tu compañero de trabajo, la Dra. Temperance Brennan. Iré a buscar un medico.- **dije antes de salir de la habitación, la verdad es que deseaba solo salir de esa habitación, me sentía ahogada, decepcionada y no entendía esta opresión en el corazón que estaba sintiendo.

**¿en que la puedo ayudar Srita?**

**El paciente de la habitación 113 ha despertado, pero párese tener amnesia- **tomo el Tel.- **llamare al Doctor enseguida, ya vera que el se pondrá bien.**

Camine ala habitación despacio, en silencio algo me decía que el no estaría bien pronto, y si el no recordaba nunca, y si el ya no estaba conmigo para ayudarme. Mi mente se empezó a nublar pensando en sucesos, en recuerdos y emociones del pasado, todo lo que había vivido al lado de Seeley Boorh. Llegue ala habitación aun perdida en mis propios pensamiento el Doctor ya estaba ahí.

**Parece que el ha olvidado los últimos cuatro años de su vida, puede que sea temporal-** hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

**¿A que se refiere con temporal?**

**Bueno no sabría decirle si recupere la memoria, en unos minutos, la semana que entra o el mes, incluso años, no lo se tambien cabe la posibilidad que nunca recupere esos años.-**lo mire sorprendida.

**¿Qué puedo hacer?**-hablo por primera vez Booth.

**Podría ver fotografías, que le hablen de eventos que sucedieron en el transcurso de ese tiempo, talvez lo ayude a recobrar los recuerdos más rápido.**

Fin del Flash-Back.

Temperance Brennan no pudo evitar estar llorando, recordar aquella época aun le dolía de sobre manera.

**OH, huesos mejor dejemos eso para otro momento, las niñas en cualquier momento vendrán- **y como si las hubiese invocado, en la puerta podemos observar una cabecita observando, seguida muy pronto de la otra.

**Papa, mama, podemos quedarnos en la cama con ustedes hasta que sea hora de irnos a la escuela.**- pregunta con sus ojitos de cordero a medio morir, sabia que nunca fallaba.

**Solo unos minutos Lana, Dana, ¿no creo que les guste llegar tarde a la escuela, o si?**

**No papi, claro que no.**

Así sin mas 4 personas en una cama acostados, riendo por chistes tontos dichos por su padre, palabras que no entendían por su madre, los comentarios de Lana y Dana riendo una de la otra, así pasaron los minutos antes de levantarse, bañarse, cambiarse y partir unos a la escuela otros al trabajo.

**Ese mismo día**

**6:30 PM.**

**Cena en familia.**

Habían decido ir a celebrar que habían resuelto el caso que tenían, fueron a un restaurante familiar, había juegos esparcidos por aquí y por allá solo para que los mas pequeños no se aburrieran con las platicas de mayores. Todos los niños en el restaurante se divertían juntos en los juegos diseñados para ellos, excepto dos se divertían mas aprovechando una cena en familia con sus padres, sus bromas, sus ávidas discusiones, y respondiendo a preguntas de mente buscadoras de respuestas como lo eran estas dos pequeñas sentadas junto a ellos, de apenas 5 años de edad, Dana y Lana disfrutaban los momentos con sus padres, a veces eran escasos, pero no se los reprochaban sabían que las amaban.

**Papa, ¿Por qué estaba triste esta mañana mama?- **dijo Dana

**Te has dado cuenta, me lo imaginaba tu eres muy observadora.**

**Entonces Papi- **pregunto Lana

**Solo estábamos acordándonos de una época en que su papa se había distanciado de mí.**

**Pero después de esa época, vinieron cosas mejores.**

**¿cosas mejores?- **dijo Lana.

**Si de esa época nacieron tu y tu hermana Lana, y son lo mejor que hemos hecho, las amamos.**

**Los queremos mama, papa- **dijeron al unísono, antes de lanzarse a abrazarlos.

Esa misma noche.

Habitación matrimonial**.**

10 PM.

**¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado sino vas ese día a la clínica y lo recuerdas todo?**

**No lose, talvez yo seguiría por ahí y tu criarías un hijo solo.**

Flash-Back.

6 meses habían pasado desde que Booth había salido del hospital, el seguía sin recordar, nos habíamos distanciado, yo no soportaba la idea de que el ya no me llamara Huesos, ni nuestras cenas en el Dinner, ni sus visitas a mi casa, y su falta de consejos, me di cuenta que esa noche si había perdido a Seeley Booth.

Durante estas ultimas semanas había estado pensando en el bebe, Booth antes de llevarlo a la cirugía dijo que si le pasaba algo el quería que continuase con esa idea, que el quería que yo tuviera ese bebe. Así que lo iba a hacer esa tarde tenia una cita con el medico para hacer la inseminación artificial.

Llegue puntual a la cita, me pasaron inmediato, me preparaban para el proceso cuando alguien interrumpió en la puerta haciendo un estruendo.

**Deténgase, Huesos no lo hagas.- **y fue cuando lo entendí.

**Quizás.**

Quizás, si la vida nunca nos hubiese unido.

Yo no seria quien soy.

Quizás, si nunca te hubiese conocido.

Jamás hubiese conocido un amigo.

Quizás la vida estuviera llena de tristezas.

Quizás un momento sin ti,

Seria una risa inexistente.

Un recuerdo borrado.

Quizás si la vida nunca nos hubiese unido.

Yo no tuviese vida.

Quizás fuese alguien importante.

Quizás fuese alguien diferente,

Pero lo dejaría todo solo por un momento contigo.

Con mi amor.

**Te Amo y quiero que hagamos esto ala antigua.- **dijo acercándose a mi.

**Yo tambien te amo Booth**

Fin del Flash-Back

**Como olvidar ese día, casi terminamos haciéndolo sobre la mesa.**

**Si, pero luego fuimos a mi apartamento y de esa noche nacieron Dana y Lana.- **dijo sonriendo, antes de que Booth la apresara mas entre sus brazos.

**Te amo y no parare de decírtelo o demostrártelo por el resto de lo que me queda de vida.**

**Yo tambien te amo Booth.- **dijeron antes de quedarse dormido así como estaban, abrazados y juntos como debieron estarlo desde el principio.

**4 meses después.**

Estaban en la playa, cerca de ellos Dana y Lana jugaban en la arena construyendo un castillo, ayudando con ello estaba Booth sin camisa luciendo su trabajado torso, Huesos sonrío por la vista, si alguien me hubiese dicho hace años que ahora estaría casada con Booth, y que tendría 2 hijas, que tendría la familia que siempre deseo, sin duda se reiría de ellos.

**Booth-** le hablo, y sonrío maliciosamente.-**apuesto que podría hacerte mas feliz de lo que estas ahora.-**dijo cuando el llego a su lado.

**Así, y ¿Cómo seria?**- dijo sentándose cerca de el para abrazarla.

**Recuerdas la noche hace poco más de 4 meses cuando estábamos recordando cosas.**

**Si, pero que con ello.**

**Lo que paso antes, sabes fui al Doctor ayer, porque estaba sintiendo mucha ansiedad.**

**No puede ser… estas embarazada dime que esta embarazada.- **grito feliz cuando yo asentí.

**Tengo 4 meses, todo va bien.**

**OH, huesos soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo.-**dijo parándose y cargándola en brazos y dando vueltas con ella.

Esa tarde en la playa, jugaron, rieron, comieron y observaron la puesta del sol con sus hijas durmiendo junto a ellos, y Booth abrazándola fuertemente mientras acariciaba su vientre aun plano. Aunque a lo lejos solo se podía observar una familia común y corriente disfrutando de la tarde. No lo eran, ellos eran especiales, habían conocido lo que era el amor, el verdadero amor a manos del otro, conoció la infelicidad, y ahora solo podía ser feliz, como nunca creyó serlo.

Y ese nuevo miembro de la familia, llegaría para hacerlos felices, pero esa era otra historia.

* * *

**_Cuando sales al mundo por primera vez, crees que la vida es sencilla, que te comeras el mundo con tus ideas, pero no tardas en descubrir lo equivocado que estabas, que la vida no es sencilla y mucho menos aburrida, que esta llena de momentos, que puedes ser feliz al igual que triste, pero sobretodo te das cuenta que todo a valido la pena._**

**_Por Anni-chan147_**

**Quiero agradecer: aquellos que leyeron el anterior one-short de este mismo. Darles las gracias a todos por leer y los que lo hayan leido.**

**Lizeleth**

**AGUILA FANEL**

**Marce Cullen**

**mika_bones**

**carolinaa**

**Mariapucasara**

**Kate godess**

**Loka-Bones**


End file.
